Hero Evolution
This is where you increase the Star Ranking of your hero, which raises their level cap, unlocks equipment upgrades and skills, and increases stats across the board. How to Evolve To evolve a hero, you must reach its current level cap and have the necessary evolving materials, including gold. If you don’t have the materials, tap on them in the evolve screen under “EVO Mat.” to find out where you can get them. Generally, the materials required for hero evolution are: Note that for 3-Star heroes and above, a duplicate hero of the same star level is among the required Evolution Materials. For example, to bring a 3-Star Lilo.I to 4-Stars, you will need another 3-Star Lilo.I card to do so. Certain heroes require different materials than the ones listed above. For example, instead of a 5-Star Aspect, Seth requires 1x 3-Star Nightmare to evolve from 4 Stars to 5 Stars. Getting Illusion Dust Illusion Dust is a critical ingredient that is required to evolve 4-Star heroes to 5-Stars. This guide will show an optimal method for acquiring it reliably. 1. The best place to farm Illusion Dust is the first stage of the Witch Hunt chapter in Challenge Mode. This is because it is the first stage in Challenge Mode that yields it as a reward. Subsequent chapters will also yield Illusion Dust, but they are significantly more difficult to beat than Witch Hunt. 2. Just like in Quest Mode, beating a stage in Challenge Mode will earn you a 3-Star rating, allowing you to raid it for its rewards without having to fight through it again. 3. With that said, once you unlock the Witch Hunt chapter in Challenge Mode, the first order of business will be to beat any of its stages without anyone in your squad dying. Doing so requires some finesse, as the difficulty level at this point is quite high. 4. The first stage in the Witch Hunt Challenge consists of Fire heroes for the first five battles followed by a boss fight with Celestial Eagle and three Redeemers, all of them Light heroes. 5. Put your strongest Water heroes in your squad, as well as a strong healer, and stock up on healing potions. 6. Next, ensure that your squad has a good balance of heroes that do AoE damage and single target damage. The goal of this is to ensure that you can clear out the numerous lower level heroes during the first five battles and then concentrating your attacks on Celestial Eagle during the boss fight. 7. During battle, watch your heroes’ health closely, particularly those with the lowest maximum HP. If a hero takes a lot of damage, set them to the Defense stance to save on healing potions while your other heroes prioritize enemy heroes that deal the most damage. 8. If only a couple of weak enemy heroes remain on the battlefield, defeat them one at a time by having all your heroes target a single enemy. You will accumulate more Fury and healing crystals that way. This is also a recommended tactic before you enter the boss fight in order to ensure that all your heroes’ ULT Skills are ready to fire at the start of the battle. 9. At the start of the boss fight with Eagle and the Redeemers, fire all your heroes’ ULT Skills at once. The more ULT Skills you fire simultaneously, the more combo hits you get. Combo hits grant additional damage. Prioritize on defeating the Redeemers first. 10. Defeat the stage without casualties and you will now be able to raid it for Illusion Dust and fragments so long as you have Stamina. Category:Hero